Delivery
by Cyrcaite
Summary: "FIRST STORY" MIX of-Tails,moons,school,and an eleven year old Gohan and what do you got? This story.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER=**_** (A.N. I do not own DBZ or Gohan would have been the main character)**

It had been three months. Three months since that faithful day of Cell,and when his mother found out she was pregnant. The weather matched the mood. Gohan sat by the window watching rain pour down in buckets. Chi-Chi was cooking in the kitchen as always. She sighed as she looked at Gohan,he had been blaming himself for his fathers death. But no one blames him. He knew that,but refused to listen. He hardly even ate enough to survive,never went outside,and most importantly DIDN'T EVEN STUDY! All he ever did was look out that stupid window ,thats why Chi-Chi had a brilliant plan.

"Gohan" Chi-Chi said,still in the kitchen.

"Hn" Was the response.

"Come here for a minute" She said not at all fazed by him not speeking to her.

Gohan walked in to see his mom still over the stove. He always wondered how she cooked all the food he ate.

"Listen Gohan I want you to answer these question for me" She said handing him a packet.

Gohan looked through the packet and was a bit surprised to find the packet had stuff he learned when he was 5-6 years of age.

Gohan looked at his mom puzzled at this,but he shrugged it off and went to work and had it done in record time. He gave it to his mom,but it confused him when she put it in the envelope and set it down insted of checking it like she usually did,but again shrugged it off as her checking it later.

Now it was time to eat,but even though he loved his mothers cooking he didn't have that much of an appetite,but he ate anyway as to not worry his mother. After finishing supper he went to his bed and pulled down his bed and layed down.

It was hard for Gohan to accept that he was going to be the man of the house.

3 days later...

Gohan awoke to an annoying sound on his desk he looked over to find an alarm clock that had the time 6:45 in red digital numbers. The door cracked open and Chi-Chi walked in with a pair of dress clothes in -Chi sat down the clothes and said three words Gohan never thought he would never hear out of his mothers mouth.

* * *

><p>*~Gohan's POV~*<p>

I looked at I mother shellshocked at what she just said.

As politely as I could I looked up and asked-

"I'm sorry but what did you say?"

Chi-Chi answered my question by pulling out a pamphlet and handing it to I. I took it and looked through it. On the front it had ''ORANGE STAR MIDDLE SCHOOL'' written on it. I paled slightly and looked at his mom to see she already went to fix breakfest. I paled a LOT once I noticed a sub-title that said ''Home of World Saviour'' and had a picture of Hercule Satan under it.

* * *

><p>*~Chi-Chi's POV~*<p>

I didn't hear Gohan getting ready. I frowned.

GOHAN GET READY RIGHT NOW OR I'LL GET THE FRYING PAN!

* * *

><p>*~Gohan's POV~*<p>

_"You know what I don't think school will be that bad anymore"_I thought"_I mean all I really have to do is hide my identity and tail._(1)

OKAY MOM! I quickly got ready got ready in a pair of dark jeans a red thermal a black button up shirt that went down to his elbows with a dragon on the left side.

I got my black digital watch(2) and went to the kitchen to get breakfast.

Mom gawked at me for what I was wearing because these were not the clothes mom had picked out,but I definetly didn't want to look like a nerd on the first day.

I pretended I didn't notice the glare she sent my way and started at my breakfast,I finished quickly,got my bag and put on black training boots.

LUV YOU MOM! I yelled as I left.

As I was flying I tore a whole out of pants and pulled my tail out.

"Ahh much better i sighed as I wagged my tail around to stretch the apendage out.

5 minutes later...

I landed on the roof OSM and wrapped my tail around my waist.

_"Well"_I thought_"off to HFIL I go._

**A.N. First ever fanfiction tell me if you like it. It is goi**

* * *

><p><strong>ng to be <strong>_**MAJOR**_** Gohan torture and a little G/V in the end **_**PLEASE REVEIW!**_

**(1)=I like Gohan with a tail better and the tail equals more torture so just say it grew back.**

**(2)=NOT saiyaman watch. There will be no saiyageek in this story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A.N Disclaimer=I do not own DBZ) *Starts crying***_

_*Last time on__ Delivery__* (Gohan landed on the roof to ''OSM'' and wrapped hi tail around his waist._

"Well"_Gohan thought"_Off to HFIL I go.)

Gohan went into the school and the first thing he saw was students students and more students!

Gohan shocked to seeso many students just stood there staring.

"Hi cutie,you new here?" Asked a very bubbly blond.

Gohan out of his shocked state answered the girl with a nod.

"Well the principle's office is over there". She stated. "By the way my names Erasa with an "e". Whats your name? She said with her hand out.

"Gohan"he said as he shook her hand. "Well I got to go"He spoke while walking towards the office.

"Well see yah cutie" Erasa waved.

"Yah. Bye" Gohan waved back.

Gohan walked into the office to see a women at a mohagony desk typing on a computer.

"Hello"She said not looking up.

"Ummmm I'm sopposed to have a schedual" Gohan replied

"Whats your name"She said now looking at him.

"Uh Son Gohan."

O.K. then heres your schedual and upcoming events paper.

Thanks. He replied walking out the door.

Your welcome he heard as he left the office.

~*Gohan's POV*~

O.K. lets see...

First period: Math

Second period:Language

Third period:Science

Lunch

Fourth period:Reading

Fith period:Social Studies

Sixth period(Activity):Gym

_O.K. well thats goo-WAIT! GYM I CAN'T DO GYM_. Gohan mentally screamed.

Oh Dende you better hide Gohan mutterd

~* The Lookout*~

Dende's eyes widened.

_O.K. maybe messing with the strongest person in the worlds life wasn't the smartest idea... oh well, gonna die anyways now,might as well just keep on going._

Dende got a devious smirk on his face.

_This was gonna be fun..._

~*third person POV*~

Gohan walked in the classroom.

Hello Mr...

Son.

Why don't you entroduce yourself?

Gohan faced the class.

Hi. My names Gohan Son.

Well Gohan why don't you pick a seat?

Gohan looked around there was only one seat and it was beside that Erasa girl. Gohan walked down the isele and sat down in the desk in the far left corner.

Hi Gohan! Erasa said.

Hey err...Erasa! Gohan said.

You two know eachother? Said a long blond haired boy.

Yeah we met this morning,he looked shocked at the amount of people...but I don't know why I mean you have to have went to a school by now right?

No,I was homeschooled.

Ohhhhh... Well that explains it. Did you just move here? Asked the boy.

No but I do live far away.

Ohhhh really where? Asked Erasa.

Well... the 439 mountain area. He explained.

His aquatences just stared at him.

What? He asked when he saw a angry glare from a girl directed at him.

Thats on the OxKings land. She said suspiciously.

So I dont think grandpa minds...

Your gandfathers the OxKing! She excaimed a little too loud.

would you like too tell the class what was so impotant you had to disrupt my class?

Ummm Gohans granfather is the OxKing. She explained.

Oh,well just dont interupt mam.

Good now on to class...

_Three periods later..._

**BRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG!**

OWWWWW!

Gohan whats wrong?Erasa asked panicked.

ooooaaaaannnn!

What?

mrrrearrrrrrs

Huh?

My ears he said wincing when he touched them.

Oh my gosh their bleeding.

They are?

Yah. You need to see the nurse.

No thank you Erasa.

You sure you'll be alright?

Yah.

Well OK I'm going to lunch.

OK

Man is that going to happen everyday? Dende did that hurt!

HHhhmmmmm... I'm not that hungry,I guess I'll justlook through that event paper.

Lets see...

Next Friday Surprise Feiltrip...OK

This friday Hercule comes!...Dende no

Hmmmm... nothing else until next month.

BBBRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

DEAR DENDE!

Whos Dende?

Someone who is going to die.

Huh?

Gohan looked up to see that one girl Erasa and that boy.

Nevermind..He sighed. He looked up again.

Hey whats yuor guy's name? He asked the boy and girl.

Well my name is the awsome the magnificent SHARPERNER! OOOkayyyyy. Whats yours?

Videl.

OK.

Class get to your seats...NOW!

Two periods later...

**BRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!**

Giving up on Dende Gohan shouted KING KIA MAKE IT STOP!

Your previouse coach has quit because your last teacher won the lottery. Came an all to familiar voice.

Now I'm going to be your new coach my name is-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

Everbody turned to see Gohan rolling on the floor with laughter.

Gohan? Krillian asked perplexed.

Ya Krillian.

What are you doing here?

No the question is what are you doing here?

Uuuuuhhhh...uuuummmm...nothing.

OK,fine I won't push on the subject. Gohan said containing his laughter. But Krillian can I meditate.

Sure,like you really need gym.

Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A.N THIRD CHAPTER I'M SO HAPPY FOR MYSELF!**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own dbz**_

~LAST TIME~(Krillin stood there rubbing a lump on his head while watching Gohan as he took off tail swishing behind him in anger.)

Gohan was now flying in the direction of the look out intending on going for a kill. But soon noticed he wasn't alone as Vegeta flew beside him in the same direction.

Stay out of this boy the little Namek brat is going to pay for my day.

Not if I kill'em first. Gohan answered as he sped up towards the look out.

Vegeta,very confused bythe kids anger got curious about Kakabrats temper decided to see what the proplem was.

Whats wrong with you?

Whats wrong with me. Whats wrong with me! Nothing except my ears are bleading becauase mom forced me into going to school and if that wasn't enough FREAKIN HERCULE THE SAVIOR OF THE WORLD IS SHOWING UP ON FRIDAY! Gohan said as steam came out of his ears.

Vegeta,thinking that Gohan's emotional line just broke nodded.

Whats wrong with you?

The woman made me watch _The Hangover_ with her and as soon as I threatened Dende I heard the brat gulp and the electric went out causing the screen to go black out. So the woman wanted to go shopping instead.

Thats pretty bad,maybe I can weaken him and you can finish him off. Gohan suggested.

What about I weaken him and you finish him off.

But I want to torture him.

So do I.

Well to bad.

I will finish him off.

No I will.

ME.

ME.

ME.

ME.

ME.

ME.

ME.

Soon the look out came into view by now Gohan and Vegeta were just glaring at eachother. As soon as they landed they heard greet them but paid him no heed.

Vegeta quickly attacked Piccolo who was standing in fronnt of a cowering Dende.

As soon as Piccolo was distracted Dende let out a yelp and hid behind Mr. Popo but the genie told him to face his fear and pushed him in front of Gohan.

Gohan just stood there smirking at Dende.

Please don't hurt me! Dende begged.

Who said I was going to hurt you?

Dende sighed in relief.

I'm going to kill you. Gohan explained as he cracked his knuckels.

Hold on,Hold on,Hold on,Hold on, maybe we could make a trade!

Like what?

Um...well what do you want?

Hey I get a saying in this too! Yelled an angry Vegeta standing over a battered Piccolo.

Well I'm only taking one request so work it out between you two.

Vegeta walked up to Gohan with his arms crossed.

I think we should " "he said in a whispered voice.

Gohan pondered this for a couple of minutes.

Actually Vegeta I don't think there is anything in that for me. Vegeta glared at him.

I'll give you a high position. And you could be in first-class.

How high?

Top rank.

Gohan smirked and put out his hand.

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Dende! Vegeta yelled.

Yes? Came the shaky voice of the gaurdian of earth.

Come.

Did you make up your minds?

Yes.

So what will it be?

We wish that you tell us if there are any saiyans that survived and are alive.

Gohan do you agree with what he wants?

Yes.

Good now just take a few steps back and let me see.

MMMmmmmmm...HHhmm...Uhhhhhh...HAHA! I got some. This proves that there are saiyans out there so you may take your leave now.


End file.
